Somebody for Someone
by Immi1317
Summary: As the title does anyone have somebody for someone? Lets find out as we read this Gintama Fanfic. The characters are Sorachi's. Enjoy.


The title of this fanfic is based on one of the songs I'm listening when I was young it is **Somebody for someone** by **The Corrs**

This is going to be my 3rd fanfic. As for **Repressed Failure** , **Other side** and **Everywhere (Is my 4** **th** **and 2** **nd** **Gintama fanfic I'll post it As soon as possible) .** I'll make sure to update in it is a long time since I make one. For now I'll make it Rated T it might change to M as the story Progress.

Gintama fanfic it is just for full enjoyment It is to Sorachi I don't own any characters.

I hope you'll enjoy this one. I'll just going to say I will put most of the pairings it will be roller coaster ride. Again feel free to comment, Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

Windy Tuesday afternoon at the apartment Gintoki along with his mate Sakura and Shipachi. There is a loud cry in the living room.

KAGURA! What have you done to my limited Otsu- chan vinyl?! As Shipachi calling out Kagura angrily

"Sorry, Sorry I fell and accidentally bump in to your cd collection of Otsu- san". She was looking insincere.

Shipachi see right Kagura's insincere manner. "I don't feel any sincerity to what you are saying Kagura

"How old are you Shinpachi and you are still a Virgin?" says Kagura.

"Don't pull that card on Kagura". Shinpachi told her.

Kagura still continues "You will never get laid collecting dumb Pop stars cds and poster".

ENOUGH..

"Enough Kagura". Low but serious tone of Shinpachi.

This makes Kagura to stop.

"I will say this to you, Yes I've been lonely so I do this fantasizing women that I could never ever have. Because you know I am not strong as Gintoki and you. I'm tired of being like this sorry if I have to escape through adoring Otsu- san it may not believable but this girl save me from all the insecurities that I have".

Kagura was awake that she hit the core with Shinpachi. As she was still listening to Shinpachi she don't know what to say than Sorry.

"Shinpachi I'm so sorry and I did mean it this time".

"It is fine Kagura, I was really enlighten with what you have said just today, what you say this time and now. Now I know what people are saying about me. Thank you for your honesty".

As he walks through the door Kagura follows him.

"Shinpachi wait don't do this. I really don't mean to say it please understand".

In her mind this is the first time Shinpachi snapped like this. They always used to annoy each other along with Gintoki ever since they were together.

I thought it is ok. He seems so different when he said that. Now he walking outside I don't know what to but to just follow him.

Shinpachi, please don't be like this.

She attempt to stop him from what she think he will do.

Shinpachi step back and face Kagura.

"Again just don't follow me. And it's ok I know how you people think about me. But I cannot lie that it hurts. So for now I'm out.

-x-

Gintoki..

Gintoki..

 _Who is calling me? It reminds me of someone_

As Gintoki turn around.

It was Ketsuno Ana

Ketsuno Ana is that you? _Woah, woah woah I must be dreaming_. You are sure you want me to come with you?

Yes I am sure.

They told me that you are a fan of me.

Yes in fact your number one fan, Ketsuno Ana.

So come with me.

 _Jackpot that is why I love sleeping a lot._

 _I'll be with my love maybe we will marry in here._

Gintoki?

Yes I am coming.

As walking she going far away from him

Wait,

Wait,

Something just SLAMMED.

-x-

Ketsuno Ana? Waking up he got confused. Gintoki gets up quicky and check what is happening outside his room.

As he approach through the door. Seeing Kagura in awe. He thought Shinpachi.

He left Kagura in Awe.

Gintoki wake up and confused.

What just happen?

This is my fault. Sorry Gintoki.

Shinpachi go somewhere.

He will come back. Let him have some space as he pat Kagura's head.

I need to be in my room first.

Gintoki just nod in agreement. I'll go Yoshiwara you know we need money to buy food.

No answer.

 _Good I'm talking to myself now_.

I hope this kids petty fight it will end up soon.

Lying in bed doing nothing but to think their arguing earlier.

Staying in bed murmuring until she sleeps.

Shinpachi, Sorry.

Sorry.

Chapter 2 will be up please bear with me. Try to listen to the song you will like it =') The song will have a great effect in the story that I'm making feel free to comment. Again thanks.


End file.
